callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
EMP
The EMP ('E'lectro 'M'agnetic 'P'ulse) is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a Support Strike Package pointstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Acquiring an EMP requires a killstreak of 15 (or 14 with Hardline), or a 0.87% chance of being in a Care Package. The EMP disables all enemy electronics. Hostile players will have no HUD, and electronic optics, such as the Red Dot Sight (except for the F2000's), will be disabled. Their vision will also be slightly blurred. Any enemy Sentry Guns will be destroyed and all hostile air support will be rendered useless, bar the Tactical Nuke. Enemy players will be unable to activate their own killstreaks while they are affected by an EMP. The effects of an EMP last for 60 seconds, but does not affect friendlies in Core. In multiplayer, this killstreak is one of the least used because of the large number of kills required to obtain it. However, should players attempt to use the EMP killstreak, the most effective other killstreaks to choose are Harrier Strike, Pavelow, Chopper Gunner or AC130, as these are likely to earn many kills each, and also add to the user's killstreak. An EMP is featured in the Campaign missions "Contingency" and "Second Sun," halting the Russian advance in the Russo-American War. It is triggered by Captain Price, who fires an ICBM at the end of "Contingency." Its effects, however, aren't seen until "Second Sun." Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The EMP returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as an 18-point Support pointsreak. The EMP functions exactly the same as the Modern Warfare 2 killstreak, but players using Assassin Pro will be immune to most effects of an EMP, but they are still unable to call in any pointstreaks while the EMP is active. Effects of an EMP are felt by the enemy team if the player calls in a M.O.A.B. If the player is EMP'ed and tries to call in a killstreak it will say how many more seconds the EMP is still active. Effects All killstreaks except Tactical Nukes, Emergency Airdrops and Stealth Bombers(In Modern Warfare 2 only) will be destroyed in the initial explosion when the EMP is activated. The following effects will take place for the duration of the EMP for the opposing team: Player View *Vision becomes fuzzy. *Entire HUD disappears, including radar (unless the player is using Assassin Pro), crosshairs, ammo count, game score, and timer (however, killfeed is unaffected); making the game appear like a Hardcore game for the affected team but with normal weapon damage and fuzzy vision. Weapons *Stinger - Is still able to lock-on to enemy killstreaks. *Javelin - Unable to fire, regardless of enemy killstreaks or on the ground. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Red Dot disappears, making aiming much harder. This does not happen to F2000's Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight - Same effect as the RDS. *ACOG Scope - Red reticule disappears, but the black reticule still remains. The EMP does not affect the ACOG (SUSAT) for L86 LSW, which does not use any electronics. *Thermal Scope - Thermal vision is disabled, but the crosshairs remain, essentially becomes a standard sniper scope but with no thermal feature. The scope will still be fuzzy whilst under the effect of the EMP. *Heartbeat Sensor - Inoperative: static fills the screen, no red or green dots and no beeping sound. Killstreaks *All killstreak/pointstreak rewards will be destroyed if they are active at the moment that the EMP is deployed, except for the Tactical Nuke and Emergency Airdrop C-130 cargo plane, which will be unaffected and still proceed to drop its load, and the Stealth Bomber, which will not be destroyed; however, it will stop delivering its payload, rendering it as basically useless. *No enemy killstreak/pointstreak rewards can be activated during duration of an EMP, with the exception of Ballistic Vests. *In Hardcore modes, the EMP destroys friendly killstreaks as well as enemy ones. Equipment *Claymore - Claymores placed when the EMP hits are destroyed, but new ones will not detonate during the EMP. *C4 - Remote detonator is disabled; can either be shot to detonate, or by double-tapping the use button. Gallery Emp unlocked.png|EMP is unlocked after a 15 killstreak. ISS no more.jpg|A nuclear explosion in the upper atmosphere causing an EMP as seen in Second Sun. EMP blast MW3.jpg|An EMP blast in Modern Warfare 3. Soaps EMP detonation sketch.png|Soap's sketch of the area affected by the EMP in "Second Sun". Trivia :See EMP/Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards